capfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadet Colonel
History "General Carl A. Spaatz was the First Chief of Staff of the United States Air Force and first Chairman of the CAP National Board." - Quote from CAPMembers.com Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Understand the Exam Process: A helpful diagram explains the exam process. You'll need to request permission from your unit commander and wing commander (copy to your wing director of cadet programs) to attempt the exam. As a practical matter, do not expect to attempt the exam for at least 2 weeks after you make your request. Even if the wing commander approves your request, he or she will need time to appoint a proctor and then the proctor will need time to coordinate with you regarding the date, time, and location of the exam. Leadership:Pass a 60-question, multiple-choice, closed-book leadership exam with a grade of 80% or higher, within a 60-minute time limit, based on the following: *Learn to Lead, volumes 1 through 4 *CAPM 39-1, CAP Uniform Manual *CAPR 52-16, Cadet Program Management, chapters 1 and 5 (June 2014 version) *CAP Drill and Ceremonies Manual Aerospace: Pass a 60-question, multiple-choice, closed-book aerospace exam, with a 60-minute time limit, based on selected chapters of Aerospace: The Journey of Flight. See CAPR 52-16, Figure 5-1 (page 22). Character: An essay written from a selection of moral leadership topics. National Headquarters evaluates the essay’s grammar, organization, and content using an authorized grading critique. Cadets have 60 minutes to complete the essay, and may use a dictionary or spell-check. It is graded pass or fail. Cadets will receive their exam results via their senior member exam administrator within 10 days of submitting the essay. If 10 days have elapsed without receiving the results, cadets should talk with their exam administrator, and then if necessary, contact National Headquarters at spaatz@capnhq.gov. Activities: Participate actively. Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Resilient; shows mental discipline in working to achieve long-term goals; welcoming of change; has habit of continual self-improvement Core Values: Uses empathy; recognizes how Core Values relate to new and unfamiliar situations; makes sound and timely decisions independently Communication Skills: Articulate; succinct; persuasive; varies message to fit audience; proficient in explaining complex issues Sense of Responsibility: Completes large projects with little supervision; follows and sets a command intent; self-starter Interpersonal Skills: Actively develops and mentors cadet officers; adapts leadership style to fit situation; calm under pressure Critical Thinking: Sets long-term goals for the unit; imaginative and visionary; recognizes unit’s long-term needs; mentally agile when faced with unfamiliar problems Delegation Skills: Directs multiple teams and manages multiple tasks; assigns people to right jobs; delegates well and enables others to take charge Category:Cadet Grade